Pets
Pets are a nice feature in SmallWorlds that can help to keep you company. There are currently only two types of pets - cats and dogs - and each avatar may only have one pet at a time. Only pets belonging to a VIP member will follow their owners outside of their homes. Pets belonging to non-VIP members will follow their owner in their homespace. Adopting a pet Adopting a pet is easy and quick. Just click on your home page, and click adopt a pet. You will then choose your pet's initial look, and then you will be teleported to "Pet Training" and do a mission to learn what to do with a pet. Caring for your pet Taking care of your pet will earn you pet points to buy special dances! To feed, bathe, and play with your pet, go to the home page. Always make sure the bars are green! Interacting with your pet You can interact with any pet by clicking on them and choosing Pat. Pets can be patted by owners and other players. When a pet is patted, the pet will remember the person and greet them in the future whenever they enter the same space. This works for both the owner and other players. Patting the pet will perform three (or one) reponses: *'Smile' - A smiling yellow face will appear above the pet. *'Bark' - The pet will make two high-pitched barks. *'Tail' - The pet will wag his or her tail. *'Other '- If too many pats were performed in a row, an exclamation mark may appear above the pet's head. You can also perform a verbal command to pat your pet: /pet Pat '''This is a useful command that can be performed from a distance. '''Poke (Not used anymore by other players) Pets can be poked by owners. When a pet is poked, the pet will respond disfavourably. Poking the pet will perform three responses: *'Angry '- An "angry emote", or storm cloud will appear above the pet. *'Bark '- The pet will make lower, more aggressive barks. *'Standing'- The pet will stand, or remain standing while barking. You can only perform a verbal command to poke your pet: /pet Poke 'This is a useful command that can be performed from a distance. When typing commands, there is no need to insert your pet's name into the command: '/Becquerel Beg will not work. /pet Beg will work. Your pet will begin with basic commands: /pet: This will display an alert which will show all available commands to your pet. /pet Pat: This will pat the pet from a distance. /pet Poke: This will poke the pet from a distance. /pet Stay: This will make the pet stay in current location, useful when you do not want your pet to follow you into a specific part of the room. /pet Here: This will make the pet come to you, then begin following you, useful when the pet is in the way of another player. /pet Follow: This will make the pet follow you around /pet Move: This will make the pet move over one space measurement, useful when the pet has trapped you into a corner or into a sitting position. Commands Your pet can be taught to perform tricks, but the pet must be trained in order for these to work. To train your pet, you will need to perform certain actions a non-specified number of times. Remember to poke or pat your pet between each command. /pet Beg: This will make your pet stand on its hind legs and beg. /pet Spin: The pet will spin around - 2 turns, three times. /pet Jump: 'The pet will jump - 2 times. '/pet Chase Tail: 'The pet will spin around with its head turned - 2 turns, four times. '/pet Side Jump: 'The pet will jump sideways and back again - 4 and 1/4 times. '/pet Shake Jump: 'The pet will jump to an angle and back again - 5 and 1/8 times. '/pet Circle Jump: 'The pet will half turn and back again - 4 and 1/2 times. '/pet Jump and Spin: '''The pet will will jump and spin a full turn - 4 and 7/8 times Failure Your pet may not learn or perform the commands and tricks every time. When this happens, the pet will have a cloud appear above its head: '''Exclamation Mark (!): '''This symbol means your pet does not have enough training and does not remember how to use it again. Try the command a second time. '''Question Mark (?): This symbol means your pet has not learned or does not know the typed command. To fix this, check your previous spelling or train your pet. The more you train your pet, the more moves you will get. Pets and Missions A few of the early missions require you to rename your pet, and do various interactions with it Category:Pets Category:VIP Category:Avatars Category:Spaces